


Swings and Roundabouts

by twelvemorestopsandhome



Series: Some Assembly Required [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2236791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvemorestopsandhome/pseuds/twelvemorestopsandhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon asked: could maybe write a fic about Svetlana and Mickey going to the park/playground with Yevgeny?</p><p>So I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swings and Roundabouts

**Author's Note:**

> A wee little prompt fill!

“Come on Lana! Don't be such a wuss, it's not even that high!”

 

“I'm not a wuss!” she crosses her arms across her chest.

 

“Then come on, you'll make our son cry!”

 

It had been Yevgeny's idea to go to the park that evening but Mickey's idea to jump the fence when they discovered it was locked for winter hours.

 

The boys were now on the inside after Mickey has gingerly places Yevgeny in first and hopped the fence to follow him in. The streetlights managed to only partly light the area but Yevgeny insisted he wasn't afraid of the dark.

 

“Come on Mama! It's fun!” Yevgeny bounces up and down next to his dad.

 

“I can't believe...” Svetlana mutters as she climbs the outside of the fence “We raising a criminal Mickey.” Svetlana tells him with a deathly scare when she hops off the other side.

 

“It's in his blood.” Mickey shrugs.

 

*

 

“Get on”

 

Yevgeny is holding the sides of the swing looking up at with a expectant look on his face.

 

“No Yev, you get on and I swing you.” Mickey reminds his son how this whole swing thing works.

 

“No” Yevgeny shakes his head “I swing you.”

 

“You cannot be serious?”

 

Yevgeny frowns and widens his eyes and does that look that only kids can.

 

“Okay fine, I'm getting on.” Mickey turns and plonks down on the swing and he can practically feel his son bouncing excitedly behind him. He has to drag his feet along the gravel as Yevgeny pushes forward.

 

He looks up to see Svetlana failing miserably to hold in her laughter as she takes out her phone “I taking picture”

 

“The fuck you are.”

 

“Dad, that's a bad word.”

 

“Sorry bud.”

 

“Mama, you get on that one.” Yevgeny gestures to the next swing.

 

Svetlana happily takes the swing next to Mickey's and begins to swing herself.

 

“No, I swing you too!” Yevgeny rushes over behind her and pushes her forward (with a little help from Svetlana's feet.)

 

“Are you sure you can push us both?” Mickey teases, still swinging.

 

“I'm strong.” Yevgeny informs them matter of factly.

 

He glances over at the third empty swing and is silent for a moment as he walks around the swing set so is now facing his mom and dad.

 

“Where's Ian?”

 

“We told you _myshi_ , he's with his brothers and sisters. He'll be back soon.” Svetlana soothes.

 

“Do you want me to sleep with you tonight dad? In case you're lonely.” Yevgeny offers

 

Mickey blinks dumbly. He's constantly surprised at his son's heart. “Yeah, thanks Yev. Where did we get you from huh?”

 

“Mama's tummy.”

 

*

 

“So the secret with monkey bars is just to keep going because if you stop you're fu-eh...in trouble.” Mickey explains as he lifts Yevgeny to the bars hanging above “Okay ready?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Go!” Mickey holds his son by the waist as Yevgeny moves from one bar to the next and the kid can barely breath from laughing so much when they triumphantly make it to the end.

 

Svetlana has to bend her knees to get off the ground but she elegantly glides from one bar to the other with little effort and Yevgeny gives her a little high fives when she joins them at the other side.

 

“I have excellent upper body strength.” she says smugly.

 

“I'm impressed.” Mickey nods offering his hand in a high five of his own.

 

*

 

“But I'm not tired.” Yevgeny whines into Mickey's shoulder as they start the walk home.

 

“Dude you can barely walk” Mickey laughs.

 

“Not tired” the boy repeats cuddling even closer into his dad.

 

“Well tough”

 

“Will you read me a story?”

 

“No more of those pimp books!” Svetlana snaps before he can answer.

 

“Hey, Iceberg Slim is a Chicagoan treasure, it's high quality stuff. They study it in colleges and shit.” Mickey counters defensively.

 

“It's filth.” Svetlana settles.

 

“Fine, whatever” Mickey concedes. (He's still gonna continue reading the books to him. He just needs to be more stealth about it)

 

“He asleep?” Mickey asks when Yevgeny hasn't made any noise for longer than thirty seconds

 

“Yeah” Svetlana strokes his face and smiles before they continue walking. “such a good boy”

 

“He's a pain in the fucking ass.” Mickey corrects her.

 

“It's his in blood.” Svetlana offers before dodging a shove from an offended Mickey.

 

*

 

They go to the park the next weekend as well, with Ian this time and all mutter “Show off” when he spends the entire time on the monkey bars.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://themoonoversoho.tumblr.com/) if you need me!


End file.
